Frozen: A New Tale of the Marauders
by PinkRoseKoolKat
Summary: In the land of Gryffindor, there was a brother and sister who loved each other dearly, but when young Sirius accidentally hit his sister with his magic, everything changed. Will Lily be able to be close with her brother once again? I do not own Frozen or Harry Potter or any of the characters and such, Disney and JK Rowling do! I hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time there was a King and Queen who ruled over the fair country of Gryffindor, a very small country but plentiful. The King and Queen were loved by the people, as they ruled with respect, grace and kindness. One day, the royal couple was blessed with a handsome baby boy, who they named Sirius. Three years later, they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, who they named Lily. Sirius loved Lily from the moment his silver eyes met her emerald ones, and they quickly became the best of friends. Sirius was a rambunctious boy, with semi-long wavy dark brown hair and a smile that could charm anyone, and Lily was an energetic girl with long violently red hair, and was adored by everyone she met. They were very close until one night, something happened that would change their lives forever._

_Late one night, as the Full Moon shined brightly through the window in Sirius and Lily's bedroom, Lily became restless. She hopped out of her dark pink and gold sheets, pulled on her pink robe and ran over to Sirius's bed. She leapt onto the bed, and started shaking Sirius, whispering loudly at him "Siri! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sirius yawned as he said to her "Go back to sleep, Lily," but she countered "I can't! The moon is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Sirius chuckled softly then said as he yawned again "Lils, please go back to bed," and he nudged her off of him, and she fell with a soft thump on the thick cream-colored carpet with an "Ompf!" She thought carefully for her next plan of action, and after a minute or two, she ran onto her brother's bed once again, opened his eyelid, and asked "Do you wanna do the magic?" She knew she was successful when Sirius immediately grinned, jumped out of his crimson and gold sheets, and after he pulled on his crimson robe, they ran downstairs, holding hands. _

_ Lily giggled all the way down the stairs and hallways, because sometimes in the middle of the night they would go to the ballroom to have fun, where Sirius could reveal his secret: He was a wizard. They often played with snow and ice, since it was Lily's favorite, but he could practice other elements of magic as well. Their parents knew of his magic of course, and they covered it up as best they could, for the people were afraid of those who had magic, and might rebel if they knew about Sirius's abilities. The royal couple didn't approve of Lily encouraging Sirius to use magic, or Sirius playing with Lily using magic in the first place, but the two children did not heed their parent's warnings, and decided to continue it in secret. When they arrived at the ballroom, Sirius shut the giant wooden doors behind them, and asked Lily "Are you ready?" Lily nodded, her emerald eyes sparkling with wonder and excitement. He smiled, and with a wave of his hand, he made a little blue ball of magic, and tossed it in the air. Soon, three inches of snow coated the ballroom, and a small ice rink formed in the middle of the room. Lily immediately ran into the snow, and began making snow angels. Sirius chuckled at the sight and after sending some snowflakes to float in the air, ran and joined her as he too made a snow angel. They got up, and after admiring their handiwork, they built a short and slightly disproportioned snowman. Sirius got behind the snowman, and said to Lily "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Lily immediately grinned, and ran to the snowman, her red hair swishing behind her, and said "I love you Olaf!" as she hugged the little snowman. After a bit more talking with Olaf, Lily decided to start jumping on top of little snow banks that Sirius would keep forming in front of her to jump to, but soon it got out of control: She was moving too fast, and the snow banks were getting higher and higher! Sirius struggled to keep up, and just as he shouted "Lily! Slow down!" he slipped on the ice, and his blast of magic hit her in the head. Lily fell in the snow with a thump, and was unconscious. Sirius gasped "Lily!" and ran over to her, bringing her in his arms "Lily! What have I done!" he said as tears formed in his eyes. He shouted as loud as he could "Mother! Father! Help!", and as soon as he said that, a few pieces of Lily's hair turned white. Tears streamed down the little boy's face, and he held her tightly as he said softly "I've got you, Lily". Moments later, his parents burst through the doors, and gasped as they ran over to Sirius. "This has gotten way out of hand, Sirius!" "My baby girl!" both the parents exclaimed, and Sirius said as he sobbed "It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" The parents exchanged concerned glances, and as the Queen gathered Lily into her arms and said "She's so cold!" the King said "I know where we have to go." He quickly walked to the library, found a dusty old book, and pulled out a map of the forest. The King and Queen took two horses, and Sirius rode with the King, as the Queen held onto Lily, who was wrapped in a thick blanket, on her horse. As they left, you could see an icy path following under the King's horse. _

_ As they sped through the forest, little did they know that two little creatures had seen them: A little fawn and a little wolf. They were actually children, but both of them were cursed when their parents broke a vow they had promised to a dark wizard. The parents died shortly after, leaving the two to fend for themselves. Even though they could transform into animals at will, and they kept their minds when they transformed into animals, so they wouldn't hurt anyone as they got older and more powerful, it was still a curse because any magic in the land of Gryffindor was considered a bad omen, and people would most certainly harm them if they ever discovered their secret. Curious about what was going on, they followed the icy trail deep into the forest until they reached a clearing. There were many boulders scattered among the area, and the Royal family walked into the center of the clearing. The little fawn and wolf hid behind two of the boulders as the King said "Please, I need help, my daughter-" but before he could finish, the ground trembled. All the boulders had formed into small rock people: They were trolls! The fawn and wolf looked in awe, when suddenly a female troll rolled up behind them, and whispered to them "Aw! What cuties! I'm gonna keep you! You poor babies were cursed at such a young age!" As she hugged them, they wondered how she knew about their curse, but didn't question it as they were happy to have the possibility of a family again._

_One of them exclaimed "It's the King!" and another one rolled over to the Royal family, and stopped right in front of them. He was an elderly troll, and after he motioned to the Queen to let him see Lily, she kneeled down. The elderly troll touched little Lily's forehead and asked the couple "Born or cursed?" Sirius looked up, and the King said "Born, and it's getting stronger." The old troll nodded, and said to them "You're lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart cannot be so easily cured," he put his hand on her forehead, and suddenly a cloud of magic formed over them, and it showed Lily's memories of magic with her brother. "She will not have memories of your magic, but don't worry, I'll leave in the fun," he said as he cured the little girl, and when he finished there was a small golden glow on her forehead that faded quickly, and she smiled in her slumber. "She will be alright," the old troll said as he looked to the King and Queen, who shared a look of relief. Sirius, who was also relieved but spoke up as he thought about what the troll had said, "But she won't remember my magic?" the troll shook his head, and said "No, young one, but it's for the best." Sirius felt tears forming in his eyes, now even his own beloved sister couldn't share his secret with him anymore. The old troll frowned, but waved his hands to form a magical cloud once again, and said to Sirius "Your powers will only grow with age, and though there is beauty in it, fear will be your downfall," as he spoke, the image of an older Sirius turned from him controlling his powers in blue, to him losing control of his powers in red. Sirius gasped, and tears fell from his eyes as his father pulled Sirius gently into a hug. "We will help him learn to control his powers. We will limit our staff, close off contact with the people, and close the gates. The gates will open again once he is ready." The Royal family thanked the old troll and rode back to the castle, where the gates would close that very day, not to open for many years. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after the accident, things began to change very quickly. Sirius would be moved into his own bedroom, and everything of his was moved into his new room that very day. When Lily woke up that morning, she had no memory of what happened the other night, so when she discovered that his things were gone, she put on her pink robe and rushed out of the room. She burst out of what was now her own room, and as she said "Siri?" she saw Sirius shut the door to a room across the hall. Her emerald eyes filled with tears as she ran to find her mother, desperately wondering why her brother didn't want to share a room with her anymore.

When she got to her Mother's room, she knocked softly and said "Momma?" and about a second after, her Mother said "Come in my little flower." Lily rushed into the room, and threw her arms around her Mother's legs and asked with tears in her eyes "Momma does Sirius hate me now?" As she sniffled, her Mother scooped her up into her arms and hugged her tightly as she said "Oh sweetheart, of course Sirius doesn't hate you, he loves you very much." Lily sniffled again as she said "But why did he take all his stuff out of our room? Doesn't he like being with me anymore?" The Queen wiped the tears from her daughter's face, and said "Well, we thought it was about time you both had your own rooms, you are growing up, and soon you'll both need your own space for studies and learning royal duties. As you know, Sirius is next in line for the throne and will be King one day, so it's very important for him. Okay? He has loved you since the very day that you were born, so never think that he doesn't love you." Lily smiled and hugged her Mother, who hugged her back and said "Your Father and I love you and Sirius very much, too." Lily said "I love you too Momma, and Father and Sirius." Lily jumped out of her Mother's arms, and with her red hair swishing behind her, ran back to her room to get dressed for the day. The Queen smiled at her adorable little girl, and hoped that her children would always be close, and that things would work out for the best.

While the Queen comforted Lily, the King and Sirius were having a talk of their own. He found something that might help Sirius: a pair of crimson gloves. As he came into the room, he found his son looking gloomily out the window. He sat down in the comfy chair across from Sirius, and said "I know this is going to be hard for you, son. Your Mother and I know how close you and your sister are, and how this is going to be quite a big change, but this is only temporary, until you can control your magic. Perhaps it's for the best-" The seven-year-old looked at his father with tears in his eyes, and nodded: He understood, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He almost killed his sister, the one person he loved the most, and he never wanted that to happen again. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked at his father with determination, and his father offered a small smile. The King gave his son the pair of crimson gloves, and said "Here, the gloves will help you keep the magic in control. Now repeat after me, 'conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show'." Sirius repeated it, and felt a little hope; maybe this was the start of learning control over his powers.

From that day on, Lily was on a mission: She would not give up on trying to convince her brother to come out and play with her. She wondered why he never came out of his room, surely he had to have some time to play with her! Every day she would knock on his door, and would list all the things they could do around the castle, and beg for him to come out and play with her. He would hear every word, but he wouldn't come out, in fear that he would hurt her again, and it took all the strength he could muster to tell her coldly "Go away, Lily. I'm busy", and a dejected Lily would walk away sadly with the reply "Okay bye…". With every year, the children grew as did Sirius's powers, and one day when he was fourteen-years-old, he accidentally set the rug in his room on fire, and when he tried to put it out with his ice magic, it froze the entire floor. As his parents came in the room later that day, he said, panicking "I'm losing control, my powers are getting stronger!" His parents shared a concerned look, and the King stepped forward and said "Panicking only makes it worse, you have to calm-" as he tried to put his hand on Sirius's shoulder, Sirius backed away and said "NO! Don't touch me! Please, Father, I-I don't want to hurt you…either of you." The King and Queen looked hurt, but understood. As he struggled with control over his powers, Lily struggled with loneliness, and hurt that her brother never wanted to spend time with her, but thought maybe there was a reason. Surely he wanted to spend time with her, but maybe something was holding him back…

Four years later, the King and Queen had to leave for a trip overseas to the kingdom of Ravenclaw to discuss negotiations on trade. They were nervous to leave Sirius like this, but they knew they had no choice, this was part of their royal duties, and they didn't want to neglect something that the people of Gryffindor needed. As they packed their bags early one morning, Lily ran to their room, and hugged them both, saying "See you in two weeks! I will miss you so!" The King and Queen smiled, and the Queen said "We will miss you too, my little flower," and the King said "And we love you" Lily smiled and stepped back, and said "I love you both, too." As the King and Queen walked down the steps, they were greeted at the bottom of the stairs by Sirius, who looked nervous as he asked "Do you have to go?" The King offered a small smile as he said "You'll be fine, my son." The Queen smiled as she said "We love you, Sirius" As she held his gloved hand, and he smiled as he looked at his parents and said "I love you both, too." He gently removed his hand from his Mother's as he was still in fear he would hurt them. She smiled at him as she and the King walked out the front door to the palace to board the ship.

Two weeks later, the King and Queen were on their ship, heading back to their beloved kingdom, but they would never reach Gryffindor: They hit a terrible storm at sea, and soon the storm became too powerful. The King's, Queen's, as well as the crew's, lives were taken at sea with the ship. When the royal staff realized that the King and Queen still hadn't come back after three weeks, they sent an urgent message to the kingdom of Ravenclaw, who realized that there had been a terrible storm the very day they left, and that they must've been taken by it. The people of Gryffindor mourned the loss of such a wonderful King and Queen, and Lily and Sirius were heartbroken by the loss of such caring and loving parents. There was a black translucent curtain put above a portrait of the King and Queen in the Main Hall, which was hung by the staff, which were only four people since the gates were closed. (Albus Dumbledore was the royal advisor, Minerva McGonagall was the maid as well as the tutor for both children, Poppidora Pomfrey was the caretaker of the children, and Dobby the House Elf was the chef) Lily tried to reach out to her older brother for comfort, but Sirius still kept to himself in his room, wondering how he would be able to learn control of his powers now that his parents were gone. Things remained the same, and the gates were still closed, until Sirius became of age to be crowned king three years later, and little did they know just how much things would really change…


	3. Chapter 3

_Three years later…_

One beautiful morning in the kingdom of Gryffindor, Princess Lily was sleeping in her usual un-princess-like way: she was snoring rather loudly, with her long strikingly red hair somewhat resembling a bird's nest. As she drooled a little bit on her pillow, one arm was bent over her head, while the other was dangling off her bed. Suddenly, she bolted upright at the sound of Mrs. Pomfrey outside her door, who said "Princess Lily? It's time to get ready!" Lily stretched and yawned, and she replied tiredly as she got a piece of her hair out of the corner of her mouth "Get ready for what?" Mrs. Pomfrey chuckled, as she knew the girl was only half-awake "Your brother's coronation, dear!" she said, and Lily muttered to herself "My brother's, coronation…Oh!" She gasped as she remembered the big day! She leaped out of her dark pink comforter with gold sheets and ran to her bathroom.

After she took a quick bath and brushed her hair into a neat French-braid bun and dashed to her closet. She set aside in her closet the dress she had been looking forward to wearing for over a month: It was a beautiful full-length ball gown. It had a black bodice with off-the-shoulder straps and had a gold outline along the top, with a ruby red skirt that had a gold floral design at the bottom. She slipped on the dress, and after putting on shiny black heeled shoes, and a small gold locket that had a tiny ruby in the middle, (which contained two tiny pictures: One of her parents on one side, and one of her brother on the other), she admired her reflection in the full-length mirror by her desk: She truly felt like a princess. As she burst out the door, she almost knocked over Mrs. McGonagall carrying a tray of breakfast for her! "Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. McGonagall! Are you okay?" Lily asked, and Mrs. McGonagall said, slightly scolding "Princess Lily! You must be more careful! Anyway, you'd better eat up; the coronation will start in less than an hour!" Lily nodded, and took her tray of breakfast to her room and smiled. After she finished up a breakfast of two blueberry muffins and a few chocolate-covered strawberries, and reminded herself to thank Chef Dobby later, she excitedly rushed out of her room once again, and bolted down the hallway. She danced around in the grand foyer; waiting for the moment her brother would announce the guards to open the gates.

Meanwhile, Prince Sirius paced nervously in his room: It was the day he would become King of Gryffindor. He could barely eat breakfast; all he had was an apple and a small piece of toast, for he felt too sick with worry. He had been dreading this day since after his parent's funeral, which he couldn't even attend, in fear that his secret would be revealed. That morning he woke up with his stomach churning, but quickly shoved it out of his mind as he took a quick bath and combed back his dark brown hair and put it in a ponytail with a crimson ribbon. He then put on his coronation outfit; a deep crimson suit that had gold buttons up to his neck, and had a gold trim lining the top of his collar, and his pants had a gold lining on the seams on each side. Once he put on a medium golden cape that had one gold button with a tiny ruby in the middle of it, over his suit, put on his newly-shined black shoes, and his father's gold crown decorated with tiny rubies and garnets, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Even though there was a tense apprehension in his silver eyes, he looked like a true King. He looked over to a picture of his father on his coronation day, holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor in one hand, and a golden coronation orb in the other. He stared at his father's eyes in the portrait: His emerald eyes were determined, ready to take on all the duties and responsibilities. Sirius wished that he could feel just as ready, and hoped that he would make his parents proud that day.

He took a deep breath; it was time to open the gates. He opened the door to his room, and said to Mr. Dumbledore "I'm ready; it's time to open the gates." Mr. Dumbledore nodded, and as he checked his pocket watch, he said calmly "Yes, your highness I believe you're right. You look so much like your father on his coronation day, he would be very proud, you know." Sirius smiled at the elderly man, he always knew how to make worries disappear, even for a moment. Mr. Dumbledore walked down to the foyer, where he saw Lily pacing, looking very excited and anxious to go outside. He chuckled, and said "I should have known you'd be here already, your highness. But I know you've been waiting for this day for a very long time." Princess Lily grinned at him, and exclaimed "Yes! I can't wait to go see the town and meet the people; maybe I'll even meet THE one! We could dance the night away, and-oh, it will be a wonderful day!" Dumbledore chuckled once again, and told the guards to open the gates. Lily could barely contain herself as her emerald eyes watched in anticipation as the guards slowly opened the large wooden doors. Mr. Dumbledore smiled, and said "Princess Lily, you look so much like your mother, but you have your father's eyes, they would be very proud of the beautiful young woman you have become." Lily grinned, and ran over to the elderly man and hugged him "Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore. You have always been a wonderful mentor, as well as my friend." She stepped back, and with another grin, she ran outside, and Dumbledore smiled after her, touched by her words.

As Lily ran outside, her emerald eyes glittered at the beauty of her kingdom. She looked down the cobbled streets at the busy scene; everyone was dressed up and walking towards the cathedral where the coronation would take place. She cut through the crowds as she admired all the shops and houses, which were all decorated in Gryffindor colors to commemorate the big day. She walked quickly down to the docks near the sea, and as she wasn't looking where she was going, she crashed right into someone, and almost fell into the water. The stranger caught her hand just before she fell, and surprised, she said "I'm so sorry, are-?" But she couldn't finish her sentence: he was handsome. He was a little taller than her, had semi-long straight black hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail with a green tie, and had dark brown, almost black eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with silver buttons that had tiny emeralds in them. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, slightly embarrassed, and he asked "Are you alright?" She smiled, and said "Yes, I'm fine. Are you? I-I wasn't looking where I was going and…" He chuckled as she blushed, and he said "Yes I'm alright. I'm Prince Severus of the Slytherin Isles." He bowed, and she jumped as she remembered her manners, "Princess Lily of Gryffindor," and curtsied. As he stood up from his bow, he said "Ah yes, your brother is being crowned King today." She smiled as she said nervously, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear "Yup! That's my older brother!" They stared at each other, both smiling and looking a little shy, when suddenly the bells at the cathedral were heard in the distance. Lily gasped "Oh! The coronation is about to start, I should be there! I've gotta, um, go now, uh, nice to meet you Prince Severus!" She made a quick curtsy, and Severus said "Wait! Perhaps I will see you tonight at the coronation ball?" She looked back and said as she ran "Oh, um, yes! I'll be there!" and then she continued running toward the cathedral. Severus smiled, but there was a hint of cunningness in his eyes as he looked after her…


	4. Chapter 4

After her encounter with the handsome Prince Severus, Princess Lily ran as fast as she could to the Cathedral, hoping that she wasn't too late. When she arrived, she tucked a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear, smoothed out her ruby red skirt, put on a big smile, and walked quickly inside. It was a rather small church, with warm tan-painted walls, and crimson carpeting, the pews were made of cherry wood, and up at the front was a huge beautiful stained glass window, glittering from the sunlight coming from outside. Thankfully she had arrived just in time, and Mrs. McGonagall ushered her to her place beside Sirius, in front of the stained-glass window. Sirius offered her a small smile, and she gave him one in return. Even though her brother looked very regal, she saw the apprehension in his eyes. She leaned in his direction and whispered to him right before the ceremony started "Siri, you will make a wonderful King, don't worry." She winked at him and got back into her place, while he looked at her in shock. He thought she would hate him for shutting her out for all these years! And how could she tell he was worried? He smiled at her, gratefully, and she smiled back, and the ceremony commenced.

The Priest recited the traditional words that were to be said when a new King comes to power, and soon it was time for Sirius to hold the sword of Godric Gryffindor, as well as the coronation orb, both of which were newly polished for the occasion, and shined in the sunlight that poured in through the windows. As Sirius was about to carefully pick up the ceremonial relics, the priest whispered "Your highness, the gloves," Sirius looked at the priest nervously, but did as he asked and slowly took the gloves off, and placed them on the tray that held the ceremonial objects, which he picked up quickly. He faced the audience, looking very nervous and silently praying that he wouldn't freeze the objects he was holding, especially in front of all those people that had gathered in the church to see the ceremony. When the priest finally finished the ceremonial coronation speech, Sirius quickly put the objects down on the tray and slipped his gloves back on almost immediately. The crowd said "All hail King Sirius of Gryffindor!" and cheered, and Lily smiled at him. Sirius felt relieved that it was over, and was escorted back to the palace through the secret tunnel under the church that leads to the castle. No one seemed to notice the little bit of frost that had formed on the coronation orb and the handle of the sword…

Afterwards, Sirius went to his room to relax before the Coronation Ball that was being held at the castle in a few hours' time. He put his crown back on its red cushy pillow on his dresser, and sank in one of the two comfy chairs by the window that oversaw the kingdom of Gryffindor. He looked out the window for the first time as a King: He couldn't believe it. How was he supposed to be a good ruler to the people of this kingdom, when he couldn't even rule himself? What's going to happen now? Will he be able to the brother he had always wanted to be for Lily? Maybe she could help him-"No! Am I mad? I could hurt her again, and this time much worse, and without our parents here how would I even be able to save her?" He thought to himself as he leaned downward to put his head in his hands. A few minutes later he laid back in his chair as he leaned his head on his fisted hand, and pondered what he would do with all this responsibility he now had. He found himself wishing more than ever to run away and leave all his troubles behind him.

"James! Wait up!" panted Remus as he grew tired of chasing his younger brother, James, who tended to do this very often. "Oh come on Remus! You're such a slowpoke!" James said, and didn't seem the least bit tired as he ran through the village. After looking back and seeing how exhausted Remus looked, however, he decided to stop and wait for him. "Remus! You're exhausted already? It's only been three miles!" Once Remus caught his breath, he glared at his brother, and said " Three miles? It's been more than SEVEN miles, we ran all the way down the North Mountain, and most of it required trudging through heavy snow! Why wouldn't I be exhausted, Prongs?" James whistled "Bollucks you're right! I forgot about that part. Sorry then, Moony." Remus sighed, and said "It's alright James, and would you please stop calling me Moony? I haven't howled at the Moon since we were kids!" James said "Well than what did I hear last night, your stomach?" Remus looked embarrassed, and tried to object "Well, er, you see-" James chuckled and cut him off "It's alright Remus. Hey why don't we look around and meet back here in about 30 minutes?" Remus quickly recovered from his embarrassment, and said "Yeah! Good idea." and with that, they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Lily wandered around in the village and soaked in all the sights around her: She never realized how beautiful her kingdom was! All her life she wondered what it would be like, what the people were like, the shops, the smells, everything. She could smell the wonderful scent of freshly baked bread from the bakery that was just down the cobbled street, and there was a slight scent of pine in the air from all the pine trees that bordered the village. She could see the people, most of them with content smiles on their faces as children ran through the streets as they laughed, and couples holding hands. She saw so many little shops; The butcher's, the jeweler's, a few little boutiques, food markets/stands, and much to her excitement, a chocolatier shop.

Remus decided to walk to the bookshop, which was always one of his favorite places to go. He was just turning a corner when SMACK! A girl with strikingly red hair had run right into him, and both of them fell over. The girl got up and immediately ran over to him "Oh, are you alright? I'm so sorry! I hope that you aren't hurt or anything!" Remus said "No no, it's alright I'm fine. Are you okay?" She dusted off her skirt, and said "Yes I'm fine, thank you. I seem to be crashing into everybody today!" as she laughed nervously, and then quickly said "Oh! I'm sorry I really must hurry, but I'm glad you're alright, and again I'm so sorry!" Remus chuckled as she started walking quickly, and said "It's alright Miss, no harm done." She shot him a grateful look, and ran off into the other direction. Remus watched after her, and thought to himself as he chuckled again "Her energy could match James's!" After he finally made it to the bookshop and purchased a book about the history of Gryffindor, he made his way back to the spot where he was supposed to meet James, when suddenly a broom handle hit him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He heard a gasp, and a young woman said "Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I'm such a clumsy girl! Are you alright?" when he saw her, the wind really was knocked out of him: he thought she was beautiful. She had soft brown wavy hair with a hint of pink in it, striking blue eyes, and a lovely smile. It took Remus a moment to realize he was staring "Oh, no I'm quite alright Miss." he said as he brushed himself off, and thought to himself "This seems to be a common occurrence today!" She snorted as she said "Please, don't call me Miss, I'm Nymphadora, although I despise that name as well. Just call me by my last name, Tonks. You are?" He smiled "Well I am Remus. Pleased to meet you, Tonks, although Nymphadora is a beautiful name" she blushed a little and he could swear her pink streaks of hair turned red as well. She said "Well, er, Remus, I've got to get these chores done, but I do hope to see you again sometime, hopefully under less hazardous circumstances." They both laughed softly, and she smiled at him and said "Goodbye" Remus looked after her with a smile on his face, saying softly "Goodbye...", and he sighed, when a voice startled him from behind, snapping him out of his trance. "Remus, mate, it looks like the love bug has bitten you on the arse!" said James as Remus turned red, and growled "Shut up, James." James laughed and continued to annoy Remus about his newfound love interest as they walked to a local restaurant.

Lily grinned as ran over to the little shop, carefully opening the bright orange wooden door and was immediately welcomed by the scent of freshly made chocolate. She felt as if she had been enveloped in a warm hug, and she closed her eyes as she took in the scent. "Good Afternoon, dear!" said a short red-headed slightly plump woman, who offered a warm smile. Lily looked to her, and grinned in return as she said "Hi there! I just couldn't resist a visit to your shop! It smells heavenly! What's your name?" The woman wiped her hands on her white apron that was over her dress, which was the color of milk chocolate with long sleeves (which were rolled up), and came out from behind the counter to hold her hand out to shake Lily's "Oh! Pardon my manners! I'm Molly Weasley, my husband Arthur and I just moved here with our three boys, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, from another village. Who are you dear?" Lily took her hand, and said "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Weasley, I'm Princess Lily!" Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, and immediately curtsied "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-" she said, sounding flustered, but Lily interrupted her. "Please, Mrs. Weasley, don't worry. This is my first day out of the castle since I was a little girl! I don't expect you to curtsey for me either, I just wish to get to know the people of the kingdom, and so far I think you're the nicest person I've met." She smiled at Mrs. Weasley, who's warm eyes looked tearfully at Lily as she said "You are such a sweet young lady, your highness." Lily smiled as she handed Mrs. Weasley her handkerchief, and said "Please, call me Lily!" Mrs. Weasley dabbed at her eyes, and said as she walked quickly to the counter "Well dear, please call me Molly, and since you have been so kind, the least I can do is offer you whatever chocolate you'd like to try!" Lily grinned and said "Oh my! These look too pretty to eat! But I think I'll try..." And for the next thirty minutes, Lily had tried all twenty flavors of the chocolates, and loved every moment, as well as every flavor. When it was time for her to leave, she invited the Weasleys' to come to the Coronation ball in just a couple of hours, which was greatly appreciated and Mrs. Weasley said that she'd talk to her husband about it and see if they can make it.

After her visit to the chocolatier shop, she decided to head back to the castle, where Mr. Dumbledore greeted her and said "Good Afternoon, your highness. What do you think of our lovely kingdom so far?" Lily grinned as she replied "Oh, Mr. Dumbledore it's amazing! I saw the most wonderful shops and was able to get to know the people a little more! I even found a chocolatier shop, and the owner was just as sweet as her chocolates!" Mr. Dumbledore smiled, and said "Well I take it you'll want to rest in your room for a couple hours to prepare for the ball?" Lily smiled as she yawned a little, all her excitement wore her out! She said "Yes, please! I'm going to take a short nap before the ball. Can you or Mrs. Pomfrey wake me in about an hour and thirty minutes or so, please?" Mr. Dumbledore replied "But of course. Go rest, it's been a busy day, and it's going to be a busy night as well!" Lily smiled tiredly at him as she walked up the stairs toward her room. Mr. Dumbledore walked to the portrait of Sirius and Lily's parents with the black veil over it, and said quietly "You should be very proud of your children, your majesties. They have grown into beautiful and responsible adults. But will it be too much for them to handle at once?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lily was awoken by the sound of Mrs. Pomfrey calling her through her door, saying "Princess Lily, the Coronation ball will start soon!" Lily got up and stretched, and said "Thank you Mrs. Pomfrey! I'll be out in just a minute." When Lily got up out of her bed, she noticed that there was a small plate of chocolate-chip cookies, her favorite, laid out on the table next to her bed. She smiled, and took one, savoring the flavor of the chocolate pieces and the soft cookie. Chef Dobby knew her too well, and she reminded herself to thank him later for the treat. After she put her shoes back on, put her hair up in a neater French braid, touched up her make-up, and smoothed out her dress, she was ready. She checked her appearance in the full-length mirror next to her dresser, and then headed out the door to wait by the top of the stairs, when Mr. Dumbledore would tell her when she could enter.

Sirius had fallen asleep in the armchair he had been sitting in earlier, and was startled awake by the soft knocking on his door by Mrs. Pomfrey, who said "Pri- I mean, King Sirius, the Coronation ball will start soon." "Thank you Mrs. Pomfrey, I will be out shortly." He replied, and he smoothed out his uniform, fixed his hair into the same short ponytail he wore earlier, and put the crown on once again. He looked at himself in the mirror, and realized how trapped he felt. He felt trapped in this very room, his very soul, and now his position as King. He took a deep breath, and left the room to wait by the top of the stairs where Mr. Dumbledore told him to wait until he was called to the ballroom with his sister.

Lily paced back and forth at the top of the stairs, but when she heard footsteps coming, she stood still and fidgeted with her hands. Her brother Sirius joined her as they waited for Dumbledore to announce their arrival. Sirius and Lily stared nervously down the stairs, but looked up at each other, and smiled briefly before looking away quickly. Sirius finally said as he looked at Lily again "You look beautiful." Lily looked at him in surprise, and said "So do you! Er, wait not beautiful. Not that you're not beautiful, but you're handsome! That's it! You look handsome." She had a tendency to ramble, and he smiled and chuckled as he said "Thank you." "What's that wonderful smell?" said Lily, and they said "Mmm chocolate!" at the same time, and then laughed for a moment. Sirius asked "Remember when we snuck into the kitchen one night because you really wanted that last chocolate-chip cookie that was left on the plate after dinner? You would not go to sleep until you got that cookie!" Lily started giggling as she said "Yes! And we ended up getting caught by Mrs. Pomfrey when I had my hand stuck in the cookie jar that Chef Dobby kept in the pantry!" They both laughed for a few moments, and Lily smiled as she wiped her tears of laughter and said "I will never forget the look on her face when she saw me on top of your shoulders with my hand caught in that jar; she looked as if she was going to have a heart attack! She never told Mom and Dad, but she made me swear to never do that again." Sirius smiled, and said "Yeah, we were quite the troublemakers back then, weren't we?" Lily nodded in agreement and replied "Yeah," as she sighed. Suddenly Mrs. Pomfrey bustled in and straightened out Lily and Sirius's outfits, and said "You're about to be called downstairs, so get ready!" She smiled at them as she walked away quickly, and Sirius held out his hand for Lily to lay hers on top of, and they prepared to walk down the stairs together.

"Presenting His Majesty King Sirius, and Her Royal Highness Princess Lily," Mr. Dumbledore announced, and Sirius and Lily descended down the stairs into the ballroom. There were cheers and applause as they walked in and sat in their parent's thrones in the front of the room, and the ball commenced. King Sirius fidgeted with his gloves as Princess Lily had her chin on her hand, looking quite bored sitting there. They both sat up straight when they saw a scrawny, mousy-looking man with straw-colored hair as well as a mustache wore a monocle and white gloves, and a navy blue uniform with gold trimmings, and had two huge bodyguards walking behind him, approach them. "Your majesties, I am the Duke of Rastleton, and I would like to offer my compliments to the King, and ask if I could dance with the fair Princess." He said as he bowed, with his toupee almost falling off his head as he did so, and Sirius and Lily had to stifle their laughs, and Sirius coughed to maintain his composure, and said "Well my sister would be honored by a dance, Duke of Ratstown." As Lily said "Wait, what?", and the Duke said "Duke of Rastleton, your highness," as he grabbed Lily's hand and walked quickly to the center of the dance floor. He immediately spun her around, and brought her down for a very low dip, and then spun her out and began dancing around her quite horribly, some of his moves quite like those of a chicken, and all the while asked her inquisitively "I wonder why the gates were closed for so long…Do YOU know why?" Lily said as she tried to dance in place "Umm, no?" And the Duke shrugged and sent her down again for another low dip, and then let her go, and she massaged her back for a second as she reached her throne again, and Sirius, who was laughing at the sight of the entire dance, said "Well he sure had quite a few moves," as Lily sat down and replied "He sure is spritely! If he asks me to dance with him again, please hide me." They both laughed for a moment, and Lily commented as she sighed "I wish it could always be like this," and Sirius nodded and said "Me too…but it can't." Lily looked at him questioningly and asked "But, why not, Siri?" "Because it just can't! Life isn't always fun, Lily." Sirius replied, clearly frustrated, and Lily looked hurt. She got up and walked away, on the verge of tears as she walked through the crowd, and just as she tripped and was about to fall, someone caught her arm. "We seem to keep running into each other, don't we?" "Severus!"


End file.
